


「圈套|飞唐」荼靡之实 520小剧场

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory 3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei
Genre: HIStory 3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」荼靡之实 520小剧场

正文 | 一发完>>>

作为男人，孟少飞无论身高、身手或是身材，随便哪样拿出来，都很能打。偏偏到了唐毅这里，哪样似乎都差一丢丢，没有对比就不伤自尊……老天爷你认真的吗？孟少飞常常无语问天而苦于无解，以至于成天气噗噗的。气唐毅太会蛊惑人心，更气自己不争，受了蛊惑却甘之如饴。  
做警察的居然处处被个黑道老大强压过头，他是人民保姆没错啦，但面对这个强硬过了头的男人，四年如一日的照三餐送上门被虐——孟少飞真的觉得自己够够的。  
这都算了，同为男人，天生自带雄性动物的征服本能，可就连在床上，他都是被征服的那一个……  
可恶！  
孟少飞心里越想越呕，忘了自己身在何处、做着何事，嘴里竟不自觉咕哝出来。下一秒屁股上传来一声脆响，啪——火辣辣的掌印透着强电流，瞬间击中孟少飞的神经末梢。靠北！他脑袋上那撮呆毛都快被电焦了……  
“唐毅！你混蛋——”  
屁股挨了揍的孟少飞才回过神，他竟然在床上、在他男人的身下游神，还说秃噜嘴了……这让贯为主宰者的唐老大是可忍孰不可忍。  
“我还没开始混蛋呢，孟警官。”唐毅不怒反笑，那张平日里不苟言笑的冰块脸，只有在两人独处时，才会挂上的戏谑与调笑，此刻已演变成十足的调戏。  
嘴上说着言不由衷，手下却践行彻底愈发肆意。前戏做到另一半中途开小差，说出去唐毅这老攻的脸往哪儿搁？  
所以“不要小看男人的控制欲和报复心”，当孟少飞察觉到自己的后穴竟然被塞了只椭圆形的器具进去时，他脑海里想到的，就是这句“至理名言”。他忍着怪异的羞耻感，蠕动了下括约肌，想借着湿滑一片的润滑剂把东西挤出来，才刚动了动，体内突然开始嗡嗡闷响，随之而来的高频震动搅得肠肉紧缩，突来的剧烈刺激，使前列腺瞬间充血肿胀，让孟少飞险些隐忍不住丢脸的射出来。  
“唐毅，你……啊——你变态！”  
可怜的小警察顶着一张青红交加的俊脸，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧，然后被唐毅毫无预警的一击深顶撞散了声音。这次唐老大不打算跟他多废话，撸起袖管就是干。  
紧绷的甬道被外力强势破开长驱直入，瞬间饱胀到感觉要被撑坏掉，随着粗壮巨物的贯入，原本置于体内的跳蛋，被挤压进更深的地方。孟少飞被撞到张嘴失声惊喘，身子不受控制颤得厉害。但身后的男人并没有因此松了力道，反而开始短促地做起活塞运动，每每浅浅抽插几下便送上一击深顶，被顶到直肠深处的跳蛋，疯狂地碾压擦撞着那里的软肉，尖锐的快感仿佛穿透身体，直贯头顶——  
想来两人自打有了亲密关系开始，在床上唐毅一直对他心存怜惜也足够克制，本身因为尺寸存在的差距，唐毅顾虑着怕弄伤他，很少做些太过超出的举动。这还是孟少飞第一次在唐毅身下体验到快被干死的心惊，禁不住手脚并用往前爬想逃开他的桎梏，以稍稍缓和体内惊涛骇浪般的凌虐，只是无论他怎么努力，最后还是扛不过唐毅的蛮力，一次次被箍住腰身拖回来，迎接更沉猛的撞击。  
“唔——唐毅……饶了我……”天不怕地不怕的小警察终究还是怕了，原来他家老攻抛开克制和顾虑，彪悍起来是这么没人性的。  
孟少飞平日里的嗓音，本就瓮声瓮气，偶尔的唯诺嗫嚅，总是带着让人莞尔的憨直呆萌。但这种独特的声线，一旦为情欲熏染，一丝喘息一句嗔吟一声求饶，每每听来都让人有种恨不能操死他的冲动。  
“孟警官，还满意我的‘混蛋’和‘变态’吗，嗯？”唐毅粗哑低沉的嗓音里透着隐隐的重喘，无视小警察的哀哀告饶，一边问着羞耻的问题，一边做着最后的冲刺。两人交合的部位不断发出咕叽咕叽的水声，让孟少飞的羞耻感上升成了羞愤，最后演变成泄愤。  
“唐毅……我干&#+@…”  
闻言唐毅不怒反笑，深陷欲望中的脸庞，如撒旦般邪肆而娟狂。  
“是谁在干，谁在被干，嗯？”  
话语间，下体狠狠地在孟少飞不断收紧的甬道深处捣鼓，惹来小警察酥软到不行的重喘。他的极致巅峰近在咫尺，以往贯有的隐忍与克制，在这场失序的情事中被燃烧殆尽，每一次挺腰撞击都带着狠厉，他脑中唯一的念头，就是在身下这具满载热情的躯体上疯狂挞伐，直至酣畅淋漓。  
不肖数十下，高潮激狂而至，亢吟交织着沉哑迸发而出，令人窒息的极乐快感几乎同时击中两具交颈叠缠的高热身躯。唐毅将肿胀到极致的性器狠狠抵进最深处，双掌牢牢控住身下人纤密合度的腰肢，粗吼着射满了他的整个甬道，滚烫的浊液换来小警察受不住的扭动和挣扎。  
情潮褪去理智回笼，整个房间里弥漫着让人脸红的情欲气息，短促的激喘仍在缓缓延绵着一室旖旎。唐毅周身徜徉在餍足后的慵懒中，身下被他沉沉压住的人，仍嘤嘤吟喘着无以平复。唐毅突然有些心疼，又有些好笑。撑起身子，疲软状态下仍显硕大的性器顺势抽离紧致的甬道，惹来孟少飞又一阵轻颤和哽咽。被埋到深处的跳蛋，顺着没有了堵塞物倾泻而出的白浊热液，一同被挤出身体。小警察浑身止不住的痉挛和震颤，哭腔里带着一抹明显的羞耻感。  
唐毅细细为他清理身体，轻吻他汗湿的额头颈侧，耳语着歉意……但有些事，唐毅不会道歉。  
“我的一切失控，都只为你一个人，你最好有所觉悟。所以——”  
唐毅顿了顿，望进孟少飞湿漉漉的眸子里，看到了投射在他虹膜上满脸缱眷的自己，然后贴着他的耳廓轻轻说道：所以，无论爱或恨，还是疼和爽，你都得无条件接受。你的一切都属于我，并且，已经没有机会拒绝了。  
孟少飞愣神了很久都没缓过来，身体整个脱力到毫无真实感。他这次是真的撩到虎须了，老攻惹不起，后果很严重。唐老大表示吃得很尽兴，小警官却哭到惨凄凄。遇上唐毅，注定了孟少飞节节败退，退无可退，一败涂地的辛酸史。

— THE END —


End file.
